theadventuresofyoshibooandparatroopafandomcom-20200213-history
The Game Trial Pilot: Through Games and Space
Mirriois and the crew are at the star observatory, where everything is peaceful, Mirriois goes on a little adventure to see something that he might be interesting Mirriois: The Honeycomb Galaxy, everything is so sweet here! ???: *Strange old voice* Hello young traveler, I sense you enjoy adventure? Mirriois: Yes, why old man? ???: You treat your elders so nicely, Don't judge a book by it's cover, I might be tall, have a flower on my head, but I'm certainly capable of bringing you the adventure of your lifetime. Mirriois: How so? ???: Let me introduce myself, I am Coggler, I used to be an adventurer just like you. But don't let me get carried away, in a temple somewhere in the Dusty Dune Galaxy, you will find a door, with no door. Mirriois: A doorless door? Coggler: If that's what you call it, also, it is too dangerous to go alone in the temple, take this amulet and put it in the slot on the door, and your adventure will begin! Mirriois: Awesome! Thank you Cogger! *Floats off* Coggler: It's Cogg- oh he can't hear me... ***Later that day*** Mirriois: Wings! Shale! We're going somewhere! Polari: What do you think you're doing Mirriois? Mirriois: Im going off on an adventure! Let Alumas and Rosalina know when we're gone! Polari: You don't remember? Shake went to visit his tribe at the Buoy Base Galaxy and Wings is still a messenger. Mirriois: Well I'll go by myself! Polari: No! I won't let you! Mirriois: You'll have to stop me then! *Runs off* Polari: You stubborn little... *Chases him* ***At the Dusty Dune Galaxy*** Mirriois: Haha! You can't catch me! This isn't much of a temple either, it's more like a small room, tent, thingy. Polari: Please stop.. *Panting* Mirriois: So where do I put this? Oh he- *Mirriois puts it in, but at the same moment Polari Grabs Mirriois and tries to take him back while the portal appears* Mirriois: Stop! Polari: We are going home this instant! Mirriois: Nooooo!- ???:*Appears out of thin air* Boo! Bwuahaha! Polari: Ahh! *Flies back in fear* Mirriois: Polari! *Polari has fallen into the portal* Shade Boo: Bwuahaha! I'm coming too! Mirriois: Polari! *Jumps in while Shade boo follows* Everyone: Wuaaaah! ***In a strange area*** Polari and Shade boo are on the floor. Mirriois: Where are we? What is this note? Polari: *Gets up and reads it* "You will travel through different worlds to get treasure so you can face the.." Mirriois: Face the what? Polari: it's smeared, let me continue "You are in a different universe, or dimension, whatever you call it, this place is called Popstar, find the treasure and move on" You don't plan on doing this do you? Mirriois: Heck yeah we are! Polari: *Faints* What will happen in the next part? Read this new series to find out! Will Polari be able to quit? Or will he stay in? Category:Hey Category:Squid Category:Story Category:Totallyhypnosquid Category:Theshaymin Category:The game trial pilot: through the game and space